


Sentimental

by ilovealistair



Category: Justified
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-24
Updated: 2016-02-24
Packaged: 2018-05-23 00:44:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6099289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilovealistair/pseuds/ilovealistair
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Disclaimer - I own nothing.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Sentimental

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer - I own nothing.

Raylan was no stranger to sentimentality. He saw it often on the job. Parents covering for their children, faithful spouses, loyal siblings. Raylan himself was guilty of it. Memories have strange power, and Raylan was not immune. Memories of anger, at Arlo and at Harlan, tainted his judgment. Aunt Helen, Boyd, and his mother were sweet. So were the memories of baseball, Johnny, and near freedom. Art and him at Glencoe, teaching, learning, and laughing. Time spent in Dallas, enjoying the city. Balmy heat and ocean breezes strong on the wind, day and night, made up some good memories of Miami. Salt, sand, and sun stood out vibrantly after life in the hills and forests. Seems to Raylan, Harlan was okay when Arlo wasn't in the picture. Miami was slightly tainted by his divorce, but he survived. Bucks made it worse, exile to Kentucky looming in his future, even then.

Memories, both good and bad, but memories all the same about places, and people. He could be sentimental, and often at the wrong times. He had meant what he said, he shot to kill, but did he really? Did he really try to kill Boyd, or did he miss his heart on purpose, taking out a threat but saving his friend? When Boyd asks if it was because of their history, he lies to him. He doesn't want to face the truth of the matter. He doesn't want to confront why his skin tingled from the simple act of Boyd holding his hand. Raylan was emotionally compromised when it came to Boyd, as much as he was with Winona, if not more so. Yes, he was sentimental. Now it might be the death of him. When it came to this line of work, this place, and Boyd, it was a dangerous thing to be.


End file.
